Movable barriers of various kinds are known in the art. These include pivoting barriers such as, but not limited to, gates and carriage house garage doors of various kinds that pivot at one end thereof with respect to a support component. This also includes sliding barriers such as gates or the like that slide back and forth in a lateral direction between opened and closed positions. It is also known to employ a barrier operator to control the automatic movement of such movable barriers. Such an approach can serve, for example, to permit the automatic opening and closing of the movable barrier.
In many cases such installations involve the use of one or more posts. (As used herein, the word “post” will be understood to refer to a long member (typically having a circular or rectangular cross section) that protrudes from the ground.) Such a post provides a surface against which, for example, the movable barrier can pivot and/or slide. Such a post also often provides a support surface upon which the barrier operator can be conveniently mounted.
Posts, of course, comprise a very well-understood area of endeavor. Notwithstanding long-standing familiarity with such a construct, however, various issues and concerns can and do arise as correspond to the use of a post for such purposes. As one example in these regards, it is usually necessary to route mains power to the barrier operator and this, in turn, requires routing the corresponding electrical conductors on the post that bears the barrier operator. This can result in installations where the wiring is exposed to damage from both the elements and from activity in the vicinity, Other problems that can occur include an inappropriate gauge of conductor, a waste of materials when the conductor is inappropriately cut during installation, and resultant work product that lacks aesthetic appeal due to the exposed wiring. As another example in these regards, when using the post as a support surface for a movable barrier interface (such as one or more pivot points, roller interfaces, or the like), this can result in the misplacement and/or misalignment of such elements.
Furthermore, even when the installer makes no such errors, present installation paradigms in these regards tend to be unduly time consuming (in no short measure due to the care with which the installer must treat a post-oriented installation procedure).
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, cross-hatching as may appear in these illustrations is not intended to suggest the use of any particular material unless a specific contrary representation in this regard is set forth. Further, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.